


Simple Adorations

by TimelessWriting



Series: AbeMiha Week [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Body Worship, HE JUST LIKES MIHASHI'S HANDS OKAY JFC, Hand & Finger Kink, Handholding, M/M, abemiha, abemiha week, does this even count as that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe loves Mihashi's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Adorations

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of day 2 and 5 for abemiha week! I'm hoping to get these all done by the time limit for late works... hopefully... maybe... ANyways, sorry it's so short!

Mihashi’s hands were by no means considered perfect. Rough and covered with callouses, they were in fact the exact epitome of imperfect to most people. Not smooth nor not frail, contrary to popular belief that such a fragile-looking creature had hands that were all but made out of glass. But these hands were hard earned, and Mihashi wouldn’t trade them out for the most perfect hands in the universe.

Neither would Abe.

He absolutely _adored_ Mihashi’s hands. He loved each and every part of it. The callouses formed on the fingers and palm, the dips and bumps, the neatly trimmed nails, the silent strength held in them–everything. And it was obvious, whether it was through how much he held Mihashi’s hands during games and practices or his mindless fiddling with them whenever they would just lay together and relax.

But Mihashi wasn’t complaining. He loved the attention just as much as Abe loved doling it out, not that either or them liked to admit it.

“I love you, Abe-kun…”

A hushed “love you too” was murmured in response to the quiet confession, and a chaste kiss was pressed lightly against one of the hands that Abe adored oh so much.


End file.
